


When The Day Is Done

by mansikka



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dinner, Domestic Fluff, Frottage, M/M, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut, Walking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-20 13:07:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11921547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mansikka/pseuds/mansikka
Summary: After both having long, arduous days, Magnus and Alec take a little time for themselves.





	When The Day Is Done

**Author's Note:**

> Hello :)
> 
> Well, this is my first Malec smut... probably won't be my last. Before you read; I'm team!switch all the way, whether that actually happens in a particular fic I write or not. I'd rather assume a couple enjoys all the things they can do with each other, than assume I can 'tell' someone's preferences just from the way they act (or in this case, write them in a deliberate way so readers can tell). 
> 
> I... suppose there's a sort of plot if you squint hard enough, but no, not really.
> 
> Um. Enjoy? x

To say that Magnus had experienced a day from hell, he felt, would be something of a misjustice of an understatement.

He had woken to an empty bed, with Alec being called in the early hours of the morning to an incident across the city, sending no messages by the time he’d rolled over to check his phone to give Magnus any indication when he would return.

Magnus’ first client was a rude, pompous excuse of a Mundane, who appeared to believe that having an accumulated wealth gave him the right to speak to people as though they were put on this earth purely to serve them. Learning to bite his tongue and not do something drastic with his magic to encourage a better attitude were, Magnus felt, some of his finest strengths of character; but even he had his limits.

By mid morning, and thanks to a second client who had no concept of how much their indecision wasted Magnus’ time, he’d missed several calls that then took him more than an hour to return, and a quick check on Alec had earned him a curt response that announced just how occupied his own day was proving to be. Even the apologetic text Magnus received just seconds later saying he was in the middle of a difficult meeting did little to soothe the wound of Alec words; though, Magnus allowed, just about everything was making him prickly and indignant giving the day he was having. So he forced the pout from his lips and the furrow from his brow, and sent a one word answer back.

The afternoon was no kinder to him, with two potions he was brewing behaving wholly inappropriately, spitting and fizzing their contents on to his table, leaving several, permanent marks. Raphael was short with him when he put in a call for some spell ingredients, his afternoon clients were full of impatience and self-importance, and by the time he returned to the loft once the sun had already gone down, all Magnus wanted to do was shut the door to the world, sink in to a hot bath with several martinis, and hope that the morning would bring him a better fortune.

Rolling his neck in an attempt to work out some of the knots of tension there, it took him a while to notice the soft music playing in the background, the smell of something delicious being cooked in the kitchen, and the muted lighting that revealed the loft lit by candlelight, bringing him to a stuttering stop beside one of its pillars, and finally looking around.

“Hey,”

Magnus turned towards the sound of Alec’s voice, watching as he padded towards him with a contrite, tired smile on his face, and couldn’t help but echo it, feeling something in him shift from being in Alec’s presence, helping him to calm.

“Hello,” he replied, sighing as Alec’s hands slotted around his waist, closing his eyes as Alec leaned in to kiss him, then wrapped him up in a hug.

“I missed you today,” Alec mumbled into his ear as he pulled him closer, and that was enough to make Magnus raise his arms to loop around him, allow himself to lean and be held up in the way no one but Alec could do. “And I’m sorry I snapped at you earlier; Raj was being… difficult,”

“When is he not,” Magnus countered with a grumble and a roll of his eyes, though was more interested in the smell of Alec’s skin. Magnus sunk his nose into his neck and inhaled deep, smiling as Alec stroked his hands repeatedly over his back.

“Never,” Alec huffed, pressing a kiss to his temple, “but how about your day? Did you get everything done you needed to?”

“More or less,” Magnus agreed, pulling from his grip and squeezing his fingers, then heading over to make himself a drink, gesturing to see if Alec wanted one as well.

“Nope,” Alec replied, pulling the glass from Magnus’ fingers before he could fill it, “I’ve got something better,” and he took him by the hand to lead him out on to the balcony, the warmth of the evening and the stillness of the breeze making it the perfect setting for them to eat outside. Alec pulled out a chair and gestured for him to sit, bending to drop a kiss to his cheek, and leaving Magnus to look at the table he’d arranged for them, smiling at the effort Alec had gone to, allowing himself to relax further still.

“So,” Alec said, appearing again with a bottle, and pouring them both a glass of a deep red wine, raising his up for Magnus to clink against, “tell me what happened,”

“What happened?” Magnus repeated, taking a sip of the wine and humming in appreciation for both the taste and Alec’s good memory of it being one of his favorites, then raising his eyes to Alec’s to understand him.

“Yeah,” Alec agreed, reaching out to slot their fingers together, but not yet sitting down, “that look on your face when you walked in; I can tell it hasn’t been a good one for you,”

“Oh,” Magnus replied, dropping his gaze away, and taking another sip of wine.

“You know what,” Alec amended, giving his hand a squeeze, “dinner’s just about done. Give me five minutes to bring it out, then you can tell me everything, okay?”

“Okay,” Magnus agreed, smiling as Alec leaned down for another kiss, then kept hold of his hand as he began to walk away, only letting go at the last minute.

Magnus listened to Alec moving around the kitchen, smiling as he heard him muttering to himself, and his stomach growling as a fresh wave of the scent of food wafted out to him, reminding him that since breakfast he’d barely eaten a thing.

He laughed silently into his glass at Alec’s complaint of _ow, too hot,_ and debated going in to check on him for a second, before he heard Alec appearing again behind him.

“Be careful,” he warned, sliding their plates down on the table with a grimace, “they’re a bit—”

“Hot?” Magnus finished for him, smiling at the blush on Alec’s face that said he knew he’d overheard him.

“Yeah,” Alec agreed, “give me a minute,” and then he disappeared inside again, returning with a salad and some bread that Magnus had pointed out to him in a bakery just last week, setting them down between their plates and spinning them to fit how he wanted them, then slumping down in his own seat with a relieved sigh.

“You didn’t have to go to all this trouble,” Magnus told him, soft, and touched, despite the sincerity of his words.

“I wanted to,” Alec shrugged, picking up his glass and taking a sip, “and I’m glad I did; especially if your day’s not been all that great,”

“It hasn’t,” Magnus admitted, picking up his cutlery and cutting into his food, letting out a hum of approval at the taste and catching Alec watching him, apparently not eating himself until he knew Magnus was happy. “But it’s vastly better now,”

“Then good,” Alec replied, watching him for another second before joining him in eating, “so. Tell me what happened,” and over a delicious dinner, Magnus did just that, receiving indignant responses on his behalf, as well as noises of sympathy, and at one point Alec dropping his knife to reach out and squeeze his hand, glaring at the idea that anyone would dare be rude to Magnus.

“It’s much better now,” Magnus assured him, squeezing his hand back, holding it there until Alec was ready to draw it away, then returning to finish his meal. And their conversation turned to Alec’s day, revealing his own frustration and difficulties, and the sigh he gave when he had finished his tale told Magnus he was just as relieved that his day was over as well.

“Do you have an early start tomorrow?” Alec asked, filling up Magnus’ glass again when there was less than an inch of wine left.

“No,” Magnus smiled, relieved at the idea of sleeping in a little, hoping perhaps pointlessly that Alec might be able to join him. “I have nothing, barring emergencies, of course, until early afternoon,”

“That makes two of us,” Alec smiled, and Magnus didn’t hide the happy surprise that was for him to hear. “I thought, maybe it’d be good to have a lazy morning. Got nothing I need to be doing at the Institute until after lunch,”

“Then I am at your disposal,” Magnus replied, his stomach giving a little twist for the heated way Alec looked back at him.

“Good,” he said, smiling at Magnus over his glass.

“Did you… have something in mind?” Magnus asked, taking a sip of his wine and doing his best to appear unaffected. Though why he would do that when Alec was offering him whatever he was offering him… _don’t get ahead of yourself,_ he urged himself then, but Alec seemed both aware of and amused by his inner musings, and reached out to slot his fingers through Magnus’ own.

“Maybe,”

“So,” Magnus smiled, ready to indulge him in whatever he wanted, “where are we going?”

“Not that far,” Alec replied with a shrug, swirling his thumb over the back of Magnus’ hand.

“Oh?”

“I thought,” Alec said, smiling and appearing just a little bashful, “we could… we could stay in,”

“We can do whatever you want, Alexander,” Magnus replied, “I—”

“You think you have room for dessert yet, or... wanna wait a while?”

“I think I have room. But you didn’t need to go to all this trouble—”

“It’s not trouble,” Alec denied, raising to his feet, collecting up their plates and then leaning down to claim a kiss in passing, “it’s dinner. It’s us,” and then he went back inside, as if that was the only explanation possible. Magnus smiled into his glass, wondering at just how lucky he’d got.

“So. This is Izzy’s favorite; she swears it’s the best thing in New York,” Alec announced, returning to the table with what looked like some kind of cheesecake, and two forks, clearly having no intention of cutting it. “She took Clary for it a couple of months ago, and I got sick of hearing how good it was without trying it myself,”

Magnus took the offered forkful of cheesecake, smiling around it as he swallowed, then humming in surprise at the taste of it, and reaching out to grab the fork from Alec's fingers for himself.

“Oh, that is good,” he enthused, already scooping up another piece, humming around it again, and nodding for Alec to do the same.

“Damn,” Alec muttered half under his breath in agreement, and Magnus rewarded him with a smile, and for a while there was nothing between them but the sound of a dessert being thoroughly enjoyed.

“I think I might burst,” Magnus announced, dropping his fork with a clatter, and patting his stomach as he leaned back with a contented sigh.

“Same,” Alec laughed, letting out a soft groan and sinking further into his seat, toying with his wine glass stem but not making any effort to move.

Magnus watched him where he sat, eyes closed in relaxation, face free of any concern, and his heart soared for seeing it, wondering to himself how just the presence of Alec could drain away all the ills of his bad day. He continued watching until Alec cracked an eye open, looking back at him with a smirk that said he knew he was being watched, then settling back even lower in the chair, apparently leaving Magnus to take his fill of the view of him.

“I don’t know about you,” Alec said after a few minutes, “and I know I said we should stay in, but I could use a walk,”

“The night is ours,” Magnus replied, standing slowly and stepping closer to offer out a hand to pull him up. Alec stood easily, immediately leaning in for a kiss, and Magnus raised his hand to wrap around his arm, shuffling a little closer, smiling when Alec looped his arms around his waist. And for a few moments, all thought of doing anything else at all was abandoned, with nothing but the press of their lips and the beating of their hearts in their chests, contented sighs repeatedly blasting out of their mouths.

“You ready?” Alec asked when they’d pulled back, reaching out to tangle their fingers together when Magnus nodded in agreement, and pulling until he knew to follow.

The air tasted different down there in the streets, Magnus thought, never failing to be surprised that such a simple gesture of them holding hands and walking together could fill him with such joy. He sucked in a lungful, tasting traffic and a city pulsing, whereas up on his balcony the flavor was privacy, and the pleasure of being in good company alone. Not that his present company and location weren't equally pleasant, of course, he amended to himself, squeezing Alec's hand purely because he could.

“If nothing comes up, I think I’m gonna be free next Friday,” Alec announced, squeezing his hand back, and pointing out a direction for them to take. “I don’t wanna say anything for definite, but. If I am, maybe we can go somewhere. If you’re free, that is—”

“I can be,” Magnus replied, turning to him with a smile, “my schedule is a lot less rigid than yours; I am free to move things around however I choose,”

“Well, good,” Alec smiled, “then get thinking about where you wanna go. And if we can’t this time, then at least we’ve got something in mind for the next,”

“You don’t want to suggest somewhere?” Magnus asked, tugging him back at the traffic lights as a car sped too close.

“I chose last time,” Alec shrugged, “and the time before that. Probably the time before that as well,”

“We can go anywhere you want,”

“I wanna go, wherever you wanna go,” Alec retorted with a smile that Magnus had to echo, surprising himself by leaning up for a kiss right there on the sidewalk. Alec showed no objection, tucking a hand around his elbow to pull him in.

They walked for around an hour, the temperature perfect to not be draining, yet warm enough not to need anything other than the shirts they were in. But then Alec was raising his hand and cupping Magnus’ face, pulling him in for a kiss that was loaded with promise, and all Magnus could think about was how quickly they could get home.

“Why don’t you go for a shower,” Alec suggested the moment they were through the door, “I sort of pounced on you the second you walked in earlier, didn’t give you the chance,”

“I didn’t mind,” Magnus assured him, though thinking that a shower sounded just about perfect to wash away the residual gritty feeling of his day. “Will you join me?”

“I will,” Alec promised with a kiss, “I just wanna get cleared up in the kitchen, then I’ll be in,”

Magnus nodded in agreement, beginning to unbutton his shirt on the way to the bedroom, pausing just long enough in there to remove his makeup and jewelry from the day, and debating taking a change of clothes, then deciding against it. If the evening was going to go the way he thought it would, clothes were going to be the last thing either of them would be needing. Magnus smiled at the thought, and made his way to the bathroom, draping his clothes in a pile on top of the hamper, knowing what he’d worn would not survive the roughness of a machine wash. And then he stepped under the spray, the sluice of warm water over his skin pulling a sigh of relief from him, angling his head left and right to get the water to hit at specific points on his neck, and allowing his head to slump forward with a soft groan.

“You really didn’t have a good day, huh?”

Alec’s voice startled Magnus’ eyes open, though the feel of him stepping in behind him just seconds later and pulling him back against his chest did nothing but make him smile.

“What makes you say that?”

“Because,” Alec replied, pressing kisses over those same muscles that were so tightly coiled, “there’s not much that gets you tense like this,” and Magnus’ head fell forward again at the feel of Alec’s practiced thumbs and fingers beginning to work out those knots, as he dropped repeated kisses to the nape of his neck.

Magnus closed his eyes with a satisfied sigh, angling his head away for his neck to be kissed, or dropping his shoulder so Alec could better press in his thumb. Alec knew every way to make him feel like he was liquid, and by the time the last of the tension was leaving from across his shoulders, Magnus thought he might drop in a heap of contentment, if it wasn’t for Alec’s arms looping around him from behind to hold him up.

“We washing your hair?” he asked, kissing it into the skin behind his ear, smiling there at Magnus’ nod of agreement, then tilting his head back with care to get him under the spray. And Magnus was helpless under the ministrations of shampoo and soft fingers kneading at his scalp, rocking back a little at the feel of Alec beginning to harden, earning himself a wide hand dropping to his stomach to hold him in place, as Alec gave a slow stir of his hips against him.

“Let me get you cleaned up first,” he whispered, nipping at his earlobe, forcing Magnus' eyes closed with a shiver in response. And Magnus did just that, allowing Alec to turn him any way he wanted, humming to himself at the repeated kisses dropped over his skin.

“Feeling better?” Alec asked a little later, sliding his hand once again over Magnus’ stomach to pull him back against him, and dropping the other to begin slipping along his cock. Magnus arched at the feel of it, pressing back against him, widening his stance a little to keep himself steady, and closing his eyes as Alec pressed his nose into the back of his hair.

“Much,” he replied, humming as Alec’s exploring fingers slid around him to form a loose grip, and he dropped his gaze to watch himself thickening there in his hand, “even better if you keep doing that,”

“Got no intention of stopping,” Alec replied, mouthing along his neck, smiling there for every hum of approval Magnus gave him back.

“Good,”

“We’ve got all night,” Alec added, altering his grip in the way he knew Magnus liked, and swirling his thumb out over his head, smiling into his neck at his stuttered response.

“We do,” Magnus agreed, attempting to reach back between them to get his hands on Alec, the feel of him hard and nudging against his cheeks coiling heat through his core. But Alec wouldn’t allow it, just pulled him more firmly back against him, and mouthed a little firmer behind his ear.

“Nope,” he mumbled there, “this is all about you,”

“I’m kind of hoping this is about the both of us,” Magnus retorted, earning himself a bite at his neck that sent a pulse straight through his cock, which of course Alec smirked at feeling there against his palm, and stroked him a little firmer in reward.

“Eventually,” Alec replied, dropping the press of his hand on Magnus’ stomach to trail his fingers around his hip, tease across his cheeks before parting them, then angling himself to press his tip bluntly against his hole. Magnus let out a groan of approval and arched back, dropping his head back as Alec moved to slide his cock between his cheeks for a couple of thrusts, then returned to pressing Magnus back against him, twisting his palm up and over Magnus’ cock head, kissing and mouthing into his neck for every answering stutter and moan.

“Let’s go to bed,” he mumbled into Magnus’ ear a few strokes later, dropping his grip on him to wrap him up in his arms, pressing his nose into his neck, and breathing him in with his own contented sigh. And Magnus followed, letting Alec shut off the water, guide him out of the shower and gently towel him dry in between kisses, allowing himself to reach out and stroke over Alec’s cock for a couple of pulls before sweeping up the precum beading at his tip, and sucking his thumb into his mouth with a hum.

Alec’s eyes narrowed at the gesture, batting his hand away and immediately flicking his tongue into Magnus’ mouth to chase the taste of himself, and for a moment Alec pulled him closer, rutting them together in the steamy air of their bathroom, molding his hands repeatedly over his ass.

“Bed,” he demanded then, snatching his mouth away and leaving Magnus chasing his lips with a grumble, before smiling and tangling their fingers together, then tugging him out of the room.

They fell to the bed in a tumble, a continuous kiss interrupted only by soft bursts of laughter and even softer smiles, with their hands out and exploring even as they hit the sheets. Magnus flipped them over to slot himself between Alec’s legs, determined to take some control of their evening, even if the look on Alec’s face said that control would only be fleeting.

Alec watched as Magnus lined them up together, spreading his legs a little wider to accommodate him, then arching up with a groan as Magnus rolled his hips. He nudged him up enough so they could watch, the view of their cock heads pressed between their bellies spurring them both on, with ripples of pleasure pausing whatever plans Alec might have had.

Alec cupped the back of his head, dragging Magnus down into a filthy kiss as his free hand pressed against his lower back, bringing them tighter together. And then he dropped his hand lower still, parting his cheeks again and beginning a teasing circle over his hole. Magnus flared his hips in response, and Alec took advantage of that moment as he arched his neck to flip them back over, depositing Magnus on his back with a look of triumph.

“Is there really any need to look so smug?” Magnus asked, humming as Alec leaned to suck at his pulse point, stretching luxuriously against the silk of their sheets.

“Yes,” Alec replied, nuzzling his way back up to his mouth and cradling his face between his forearms, smiling his way into another kiss.

Dropping his hand down between them and bracing the other against the bed, Alec gripped them together, his eyes dropping closed with pleasure as they jointly fucked into his hand. He opened them to smile down at Magnus, leaning to claim himself a further kiss, and dropping his grip on the both of them, sliding their cocks together at a lazy pace with a casual stirring of his hips that had Magnus whining and arching, asking for more, and quicker.

“Nope,” Alec told him, kissing down his throat, “not yet,”

“I—”

But Alec silenced him with a kiss, sliding his hands down Magnus’ sides and bringing them to a stop at his waist, then shifted down the bed to begin mouthing his way down his chest. Magnus arched at the feel of teeth around his nipple, the dart of Alec’s tongue against it lapping it hard in seconds, as his thumb and finger pinched at the other to tease it solid as well. When satisfied with his efforts, Alec circled his palms over them both for a few sweeps and hummed to himself, then gave a wide, greedy sweep of his hands over his chest to flare at Magnus’ waist.

Alec ducked again, pressing open kisses over his torso, repeatedly dropping them lower in a tease, but never quite reaching his cock. Though for Magnus, the sight of Alec darting his tongue out to lap up the small spill of precum leaking from his tip on to his stomach had him gasping out; Alec looked up at him in triumph and darted his tongue out again, as though to make sure he’d got it all up.

“Alec,” Magnus called out, watching as he mouthed over his stomach, getting ever closer to where he wanted his attention, but never quite close enough. And then Alec was pressing his palms down firmly on his hips to hold him in place, giving one final glance up at him, before pressing the flat of his tongue at Magnus’ base, and licking a wide stripe up his full length.

Magnus lifted his head to watch him, though one smirk from Alec as he lapped over his tip, and he was dropping back against the pillow, toes curling at the repeated kitten licks along his slit, splaying his legs a little wider as Alec mouthed his way back down. Alec repeated the same teasing path until Magnus was keening and writhing beneath him, then pressed a smiling kiss against his shaft, and licked his way back up to his head. And with a slide of his fingers that followed and held him in place, Alec angled himself up further, sealing his lips around his crown for a second before taking Magnus into his mouth, humming at his answering groan.

With his fingers in a firm grip around his base, Alec dragged his lips all the way back up his length, darting his tongue out for a couple of licks before sucking him in again. Magnus arched at the heat engulfing him, reaching out with shaking fingers to slot them through the back of Alec’s hair, whimpering when the movement had Alec looking up at him, and Magnus knew if he didn’t have a mouthful, he’d be smirking at him.

“You okay there, Magnus?” he asked, pulling off for a second, looking straight at him as he repeatedly lapped his tongue out over his head. Magnus nodded in response, giving a thick swallow since he’d momentarily lost his words, gently tugging at his hair asking Alec to take him in again. Alec gave a single hum of consent and did just that, monitoring Magnus’ expression through every suck and swirl of his tongue.

“Magnus?” Alec repeated when he pulled off again, looking far too pleased with himself. Magnus reached out to slide his hands over Alec’s shoulders, and Alec took that as invitation to shift back up the bed for a kiss, closing his eyes, and his mouth falling open as Magnus took advantage of his position to reach out and wrap his hand around his cock, tugging in quick, precise strokes that had his hips bucking for more.

Alec knelt between his splayed thighs with his eyes half-closed in pleasure, was something Magnus was sure he would never get enough of seeing. The way he angled himself, thrusting a little shallower into Magnus’ eager hand, and having to bite down on his lip for it had Magnus’ own cock twitching. He reached up with his free hand, giving a greedy sweep over his chest, sliding up to grip the back of his neck, and pulling him down into a hard kiss.

With a murmur of approval, Alec settled down between his legs, grabbed the back of Magnus’ knees and raised them so he’d know to wrap them around his waist. And then he was bracketing his face between his forearms again, smiling against his mouth, leading them in a languid roll of their hips that led to repeated whispers of encouragement and further kisses, only pulling back long enough to look down at the trails their cocks were leaving against their skin, before starting all over again.

“This was supposed to be about you,” Alec mumbled in reproach a little later, and it took a few seconds for the words to register, a couple more for Magnus to get his own ones out.

“In case it isn’t obvious,” Magnus replied, nudging against Alec’s forehead so he’d know to look down between them, “I am enjoying this very much,”

“Still,” Alec said, nuzzling against his ear, “I hadn’t finished,”

“Alexander,” Magnus smiled, sweeping his hand up over his back again, “I am yours to do with whatever you want,”

“I know,” Alec agreed, pressing a longer kiss to his cheek, then shifting back enough for Magnus to know to drop his legs. And then he was sliding further down the bed to kneel, squeezing over Magnus’ knees and sitting back, watching him. Stroking himself over with one hand propped against Magnus’ thigh, and smiling at the approving hum Magnus felt rather than consciously allowed to blast out of his mouth.

“Turn over for me?” Alec asked, and Magnus reached for him, sitting up enough to grip his hands around his waist, shaking his head in protest.

“I want to see you—”

“You will,” Alec promised, dropping his grip on himself to squeeze over Magnus’ thighs, “just… turn over for a minute,” and the look of intent on his face had Magnus up on trembling knees and flipping over without further hesitation, his stomach clenching in anticipation.

Alec hummed in approval, mouthing his way up the curve of Magnus’ back and draping himself over him, then grabbing his hands and sliding them up to tuck under their pillows, sweeping his hands down his sides, and angling him up the way he wanted.

At the feel of Alec’s hands sweeping down over his ass and parting his cheeks, Magnus dropped his forehead against the pillow, and held his breath. And that breath blasted out of him in a whimper at the first flick of tongue against his hole; feeling Alec smiling against him had him wriggling in protest, then letting out a louder groan at a second, wider lick.

Alec shifted behind him, apparently getting more comfortable, spreading Magnus open with his thumbs and humming to himself as though pleased with his view. And Magnus lost any residual, fleeting thoughts of decorum, writhing and groaning out loud at every flat lick and insistent dip against his hole. The repeated, blunt press of his tongue there began to loosen Magnus, and the first flick to breach him had Magnus calling out, earning him another smile pressed into his cheek, before Alec shifted again and spread him wider, licking him over repeatedly with abandon.

Magnus tried to flare his hips back, then to drop a little to get some friction to his aching cock against the bed, but Alec wouldn’t let him move, firm arms looping around under him and keeping him splayed wide open, keeping him exactly where he wanted as his tongue worked into him deeper, and letting out his own hums of encouragement for how much he was enjoying what he was doing.

“I love seeing you like this,” Alec mumbled in between licks, his voice lower, and doing nothing to help Magnus’ aching cock. “You’re so free. You’ve got nothing to hide behind. And the noises I can make you make—”

“Alec—”

But Magnus’ protest was cut off as Alec spread him a little wider still, doing nothing but blowing over his loosening hole, and humming to himself again at the way Magnus squirmed and writhed for his tongue.

“Alec, please,” Magnus cried out, desperately trying to move back against Alec’s iron grip, whimpering at the kitten lick against him, gasping into his pillow as Alec teased; a light lick one minute and a hard suck the next, a hard press of his tongue over him then a soft swirled lick to follow, until there were tears running down Magnus’ face, and incoherent, breathy whimpers blasting out of his mouth. Alec kissed his way up his back again and draped over him once more, curling up around him and pressing soothing kisses into his neck and cheek, until he calmed.

“You okay there?” he whispered, following it up with a mouthing over his earlobe, and Magnus could barely hum to say he was. But then Alec was urging him over on to his back, pressing featherlight kisses over his skin, until Magnus was sighing softly to himself, closed eyed and pliant under Alec’s hands.

“See?” Alec said, smiling it into his neck as he knelt over him for a second, pitching to the side to grab the bottle of lube kept in their bedside cabinet. “You’re like… melted. I got you all stripped away to just _this_ ,”

“What…” Magnus tried to say, but had to clear his throat before he could, “what’s _this_?”

“This,” Alec replied, tossing the bottle to the side and arranging Magnus’ legs how he wanted them, “is mine—all mine,”

“I’m always all yours,” Magnus countered, arching his head back as Alec began to work his fingers into him, before curling up at his side, and nudging for Magnus to drape his leg over his own thigh, spreading him wider still.

“I know,” Alec agreed, his eyes down and watching the slicked up slide of his fingers into him for a moment before looking back up to his face, “but like this… you’re never like this with anyone else—”

“I should think not,” Magnus replied, letting out a gasp as Alec angled his fingers in a practiced twist inside him.

“I didn’t mean like _this_ this,” Alec smiled, nuzzling against his cheek.

“Then—”

“Open,” Alec told him, “vulnerable. Exposed. Like… all your guards are down, and I get to see all of you. Literally,” he added, sweeping an appreciative, greedy gaze up over him.

“Alec—” Magnus began to say, but was cut off by sweet kisses and nuzzles against him, and instead gave himself up to all of Alec’s ministrations, savoring every one.

Alec shifted then, sliding Magnus’ leg back to the bed and crawling between them, arranging them so his feet were flat against the bed, and sweeping his thumb over Magnus’ hole, humming in approval at the ease with which it dipped inside. And then he was smiling up at him, waiting though he never even needed to ask until Magnus gave a nod of consent, then held him open, nudging the tip of his cock into him, and leaning back to watch himself sliding inside.

Magnus watched too, loving to see the way he filled him, holding back on his moan of appreciation until Alec gave one of his own, his eyes dropping closed on being rooted in him. And then he was falling forward, bracing himself on his forearms, leaning in to be kissed, his eyes never leaving Magnus’ as he snapped his hips back to withdraw himself, then slid back home.

Magnus let out a soft huff of contentment, splaying his legs a little wider, and rolling his hips up to meet Alec’s own, adjusting to one another with smiles of encouragement, and half-hooded eyes saying just how good they both felt. His hands swept up over Alec’s back cataloguing the pull of muscle there, holding him in a loose grip as they languidly moved together and found their rhythm.

“I love seeing you like this even more,” Alec whispered, though his eyes dropped closed half way through, as a pulse of pleasure rippled across his face.

“Like what?” Magnus whispered back, smiling when he opened his eyes again.

“When I’m in you. Or you’re in me. And we can’t get any closer. It’s like we… I can feel every part of you, inside and out, and it’s… you’re everything, you know?”

“You’re always everything to me,” Magnus smiled, sweeping his hand up over his back and arching against him.

“I know,” Alec agreed quickly, gasping against his lips and dropping their foreheads together, “it’s just… I—”

“I know,” Magnus told him, kissing Alec sweetly, cradling his head as he dropped it into his neck, and smiling at the hot huff of breath there. And for a while they lost themselves to this, nothing but being joined together, with soft words and snatches of kisses when they had their breath.

“I like you like this,” Magnus announced, sliding his hands down to grip Alec’s hips and prevent him from moving.

“Like what?” Alec asked, whimpering a little, the strain of keeping still sending a tremble right through him.

“Like this,” Magnus repeated, flexing around him and savoring that feeling of being full, “when I know how close you’re getting, but you still stop, let me feel you in me,”

“I’m yours, Magnus,” Alec blasted out in a desperate gasp into his neck, holding still as Magnus began to writhe beneath him for as long as he could, then letting out a harder moan, and having to roll his hips harder.

Knowing from the tension in Alec’s body just how close he was getting, Magnus slipped a hand down between them and stroked over his own cock, smiling at the way Alec arched up a little to watch, then surged forward to claim another kiss. And when that became impossible, too lost in chasing the pleasure in each other to do anything but let out the occasional gasp, there was little else but snatches of smiles between them when they could look. But then Alec was burying his face in Magnus’ neck again with a more desperate whine, mouthing and nipping there as though he had no control over it, and Magnus slid his hand through the back of Alec's hair, keeping him in place.

“Magnus,” Alec whimpered out, the snap of his hips between Magnus’ legs becoming more erratic, until he let out a deep, choked out groan and stiffened against him, his chest heaving with the exertion of coming, and Magnus cataloguing every spurt he could feel inside.

Alec collapsed breathless against him then, but only for a second, and then was sitting back enough to bat Magnus’ hand away, wrapping his hand in place around his cock and working him over, his eyes fixed intently on Magnus’ face as he writhed and gasped at his touch. Magnus gripped on to his sides, not breaking the eye contact, not able to do much else but smile. And as a final surge of heat blasted through him, he arched up, painting both Alec’s knuckles and his own chest in a thick stripe, before slumping back down with a soft groan. Alec hummed in answer against his cheek, giving his hips another stir, mumbling about how good Magnus felt around him.

Perhaps Magnus’ favorite part of them being together like this, he thought to himself with a sated sigh, was in the aftermath. When Alec shuffled against him as though he couldn’t get close enough, repeatedly nuzzling and burrowing into his skin and gathering him up as much as possible. The way Alec cherished him like that never failed to leave Magnus’ heart soaring, and on days like the one he'd had, sometimes that even meant his eyes pricking with grateful tears.

“Hey,” Alec whispered, lifting his head at the shakiness of Magnus’ breath and staring down at him in concern, “are you—”

“I’m fine,” Magnus assured him, spreading his hands wide over his back, “it’s just been a long, long day,”

“I was hoping to make that up to you,” Alec smiled, pretending to pout in disappointment, and what else was Magnus to do but flip them over, flourish his fingers to clean them up with a little magical effort, and pin Alec beneath him so he could stare him down.

“You are. You have,” he assured him, smiling as Alec looped his arms around his waist and stretched up against him with a quiet hum.

“So, no more of these,” Alec replied, raising himself enough to kiss over his eyelids, then pressing another kiss to his cheek before slumping back against his pillow.

“No more,” Magnus agreed, adjusting himself a little on his knees then leaning in for a kiss, relishing in the feel of Alec beneath him, closing his eyes at all the luck he felt at having him in his life.

“Get thinking about where you wanna go,” Alec said a little later, tracing sleepy patterns with his fingertips over Magnus’ back, his words thick and slurred with how close to sleep he was. Magnus had to think for a moment about what he was meaning, but then remembered Alec's hope for a long weekend. Magnus gathered him closer still and nodded in agreement despite Alec’s eyes already being closed, then curling up in his side, dropping his head down on his shoulder, and smiling in contentment at the feel of being wrapped up in Alec's arms.


End file.
